King's Guard
The King's Guard is a al cat toy available for NoLegs' in . Description The King's Guard is composed of a fauchard and a tower shield, both being golden (mostly, in the spear's case) with some red elements. The top half of the fauchard is golden, with a blade at its head and a ring immediately below it. The ring has red tassels with some yellow stripes tied to it. The shaft of the fauchard is brown and the pommel being made of gold. The shield is square, being lined with gold and having four red quadrants each of which has a golden symbol on it. The items in the quadrants are a sword, a heart, a gemstone like object, and a key. In terms of the color scheme, the King's Guard resembles the EBF5 iteration of the Sol Spear, especially given the tassels. It is unclear how a single culture would make both a small set of weapons for a cat and a full-sized spear though. Normal The King's Guard is a strong, balanced weapon. It grants large stat boosts to both and along with more moderate boosts to and , which comes at the cost of a small penalty. The King's Guard lacks any bonus or auto skills, but can provide the status both randomly and when using the defend tactic, improving the weapon's damage output and slightly aiding its defenses. While it can inflict an debuff, it does not have a guaranteed chance of being inflicted even at level 5 and the debuff's strength is not that high. The King's Guard grants resistances to Dark, , , and , with all of them becoming immunities at max level. Equip Remix With Equip Remix in effect, the Alt King's Guard retains the format of balanced stats, but instead of a moderate Evade penalty boasts a dreadful penalty. The Alt King's Guard has sizable stat boosts to both and along with more moderate boosts to and , but a significant loss. It can boost both Holy and Non-elemental skills, and can counter with a Normal Attack. It is effectively a heavy-duty holy weapon in comparison to the Elven Shield, which is a far more defensive tool. The Alt King's Guard resists Thunder, , , and Dark. Only the Bad Luck and Curse resistances become immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest in the Deathly Hollows, the chest is behind a giant skull, which is raised by entering the correct levers combination. * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 55% |lvl5ATK = 70% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 70% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |lvl1EVA = -10%-30% |lvl2EVA = -10%-30% |lvl3EVA = -10%-30% |lvl4EVA = -10%-30% |lvl5EVA = -10%-30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Curse+Bad Luck |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (30%) |DefendStatusPower = 2x |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 20% |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 25% |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 25% |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 30% |item21 = Belt Buckle |item21number = 1 |item31 = Belt Buckle |item31number = 3 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 3 |item42 = Ruby |item42number = 1 |item51 = Gold Plate |item51number = 7 |item52 = Crucified Fallen |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Crucified Fallen.png |item52number = 1 |note = Before the v2 update, maxed at 50% Dark resistance, resisted Holy (up to 50%) instead of Death, and had no effect at level 3.}} * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 75% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 60% |lvl5MAG = 75% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 15% |lvl1ACC = -30% |lvl2ACC = -30% |lvl3ACC = -30% |lvl4ACC = -30% |lvl5ACC = -30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Curse+Bad Luck |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Belt Buckle |item21number = 1 |item31 = Belt Buckle |item31number = 3 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 3 |item42 = Ruby |item42number = 1 |item51 = Gold Plate |item51number = 3 |item52 = The Holy Grail |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs